


【M/F】念念桃桃

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Chanlay - Fandom
Genre: 6110, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【M/F】念念桃桃

自从张艺心去国外上学了过后，朴灿烈就如同把自己豢养的小猫咪放归山林似的每天惴惴不安，生怕被山里饿了一个冬天的大老虎大灰狼给叼了去，偶尔回张艺心公寓帮她打扫卫生料理花花草草的时候，看到她忍痛割爱没收走的小裙子小内衣又觉得欲火中烧，偏偏这段时间自己又特别忙，再加上和对方有十几个小时的时差，每每想要视频通话聊上几句时间总是不合适，一来二去，可把朴灿烈给憋坏了。

倒也不是完全不联系，相反每天两人都会在聊天软件上你来我往撩骚几句，张艺心有时干了什么有趣的事儿，去了什么好玩儿的地方，也会拍好多照片一股脑儿发给他，朴灿烈一边咧着嘴巴保存，一边也偷偷注意到对方好多照片里都出现了同一个男生。

“你旁边穿衬衣那个是谁啊？”

“你旁边喝咖啡那个是谁啊？”

“诶你怎么又和你那个男同学一起去玩了”

朴灿烈觉得自己在公司这么叱咤风云，又比张艺心大那么多岁，怎么说也是个成熟的成功人士了，可一涉及到敏感的话题，他总是像个没安全感的小姑娘似的揪着张艺心问个没完没了，他从张艺心的自拍和朋友圈看得出来对方有了新的生活，他为她感到开心，同时又担忧起来，害怕不见面的这几个月，张艺心会跟着别的臭男生跑了。

对此，独立求学的张艺心倒像是换了个人似的，成熟理性了不少，看着朴灿烈吃味的样子觉得有趣，笑眯眯地和他一一介绍起自己在学校结识的朋友——后准，就是屡次出现在她照片里的韩国男生，因为大家都来自于东亚，又是同一届的，所以走得近了一些，隔几天还准备应邀去看他的乐队在学校酒吧里的表演，甚至还打开衣柜让朴灿烈帮她参谋参谋，穿哪件小裙子比较好。

朴灿烈本就一颗心吊着呢，这下听到张艺心要去看别人表演，还要穿清凉的小裙子，自己便彻底坐不住了，也不管手头还有多少工作要做，匆匆忙忙订了机票说要飞过来，一下飞机便直冲自己之前给张艺心安排好的小公寓，看到她一个人在家鼓捣电脑写论文的时候才算松了一口气。

风尘仆仆的朴灿烈不仅没让张艺心觉得被打扰，反倒是笑呵呵地放下电脑跑过来环着他的脖子又亲又蹭，像个专程为朴灿烈定做的蜜桃味人形小挂件，开心地问他怎么不年不节想着要过来了。

“我不过来，你等下和你那韩国同学跑了怎么办”

隔三差五的视频通话并不能缓解朴灿烈对张艺心的思念之情，只有现在抱在一起，搂着她软的像是没有骨头似的腰身，朴灿烈才能感觉到一丝真实感，以前确实也谈过几个女朋友，但只有在张艺心旁边自己才变得像是个充满了醋意的控制狂。

张艺心听着他肤浅又带着醋意的话，不禁咯咯地笑起来，踮起脚去够朴灿烈的嘴唇，黏黏糊糊地亲上那么几分钟，抱怨似的反问朴灿烈怎么像个小姑娘似的没安全感，对自己的定位未免也太低了吧。

“那还不是因为我想你吗？每次视频的时间都太不凑巧了，你白天我晚上，我晚上你白天，想裸聊都不行”

张艺心睨了对方一眼，仿佛在质问他为何能如此大言不惭的说出“裸聊”二字，脸上就不会害臊吗？

——不过说自己不想朴灿烈也是假的，每次在学校里看到情侣成双成对坐在长椅上的时候，自己买好看的小裙子小内衣的时候，就是因为朴灿烈不在身边，张艺心甚至都从来没有在蹦迪的时候放开撒欢过，她觉得自己真是个忠贞的好女孩儿。

“我也想你...但是我今晚答应了后准要去看他的演出，你要不和我一起去？”

朴灿烈翻了个白眼。

“我大老远来，你还叫我去看你男同学？”

张艺心又嘿嘿地笑了起来，娇娇软软的身体又往对方身体里贴了贴。

“哎呀——因为刚进学校的时候后准真的挺照顾我的，况且答应了人家的事儿，我怎么能放人家鸽子？这不是有损我在同龄人圈子里的口碑嘛？——再说了，我又没说要你一晚上待在那儿，我们就去看一会儿他的演出，打个招呼，然后你就带我去吃饭，剩下的一晚上都是你的，行不行？”

她这是打定了朴灿烈从不会出言反对她的主意，才在对方面前为所欲为，果然朴灿烈一听到“一晚上都是你的”这种话，便也根本撒不出什么气儿，只好点了点头应允下来，趁着张艺心说自己去洗澡的间隙，借了她的电脑，抽空开一个视频会议。

虽说张艺心是富养的闺女，但丝毫没有富家小姐的毛病，知道家里条件都是家人辛苦工作创业提供的，所以当时朴灿烈给她安排公寓的时候，也让他从节约出发，没必要选的太大，交通方便社区安全就行，所以最后就敲定了一个一套二的小居室，女孩子住绰绰有余，但女孩子嘛，身边要用的东西总是很多，就比如现在朴灿烈正站在张艺心的卧室里，看到满桌子的护肤品还有长在椅背上、床尾的各种衣服，简直觉得头皮发麻，好不容易在她的小床上摸摸索索给自己腾出了一个空位坐上去，想着过段时间一定要给对方请一个家政。

他背靠着床头，将张艺心的小笔记本放在交叠着的腿上，掐着时间开了个视频会议，期间少女床单上的馨香难免让朴灿烈分心，他争取工作上的事情速战速决，可偏偏张艺心放在床上的手机信息提示音响个不停。

后准：［图片］

后准：大不大？

后准：想吃吗？

后准：记得上次你吃得很开心

不是朴灿烈爱偷窥别人隐私，也不是因为他不信任张艺心，而是因为信息刚好是后准发来的，用语还有些模棱两可，朴灿烈才飞快地解锁张艺心手机看了两眼——什么呀，原来是对方正在买草莓，朴灿烈撇了撇嘴，觉得自己好像确实有些神经质，一边又偷偷将手机塞进了枕头下面去。

数月不见，张艺心调皮的小恶魔性子倒是丝毫未改，想着朴灿烈反正也不是外人，洗了澡便随意裹了一条浴巾就光着脚丫走了出来，见对方有些拘束地靠在自己床上忙正事，突然觉得一米二宽的小床真是委屈了他。

她静悄悄地走过去，朴灿烈抬头看了她一眼，面无表情不动声色地调整了一下电脑的位置，避免任何人发现他现在其实正和张艺心在一起，一边尽量集中精力听下属的月度总结，而此时张艺心在床对面的衣柜处弯下腰翻箱倒柜地找着什么，浴巾本来就短，走起路来的时候不过堪堪遮住小屁股，一弯腰倒好，奶白的小屁股以及粉嫩的蚌唇大剌剌展现在朴灿烈面前，同时还随着翻找的动作扭来扭去，朴灿烈冷不丁抬头看一眼差点没鼻血横流，装模作样咳了一声，强迫自己回到工作上来。

张艺心似乎终于找到了她想找的东西——一条近乎于透明的内裤，她背对着朴灿烈将其穿好，内裤将臀肉勒的紧紧的，又解开胸前的浴巾疙瘩，装模作样地要穿内衣，好像故意一样，又找不到在哪儿了，就用手臂抱着自己的胸脯做遮挡，在床尾找来找去，最终在朴灿烈身下发现了它，原来是他刚才没看清坐了上去。

朴灿烈一边在电脑前忙忙碌碌，张艺心却一心想捣蛋，找到了内衣舍不得立马穿上，反倒是伏在他的膝盖上天真无邪地看着朴灿烈，手却不老实，摸着摸着就摸到了他外裤下肿胀僵硬着的大家伙，朝对方舔了舔嘴唇，一副小馋猫的样子，朴灿烈脑仁疼了起来，再也没有办法集中精力工作，应付了对方几句，匆匆盖上电脑往旁边一甩，拉着张艺心的手臂就把她抱到了自己身上，她才洗漱过的身体还有些水汽，沐浴露的甜香让他食指大动，就着半褪下来外裤，朝张艺心的小屁股顶了一下，一边还伸出手掐了掐她的臀肉。

“你真是随时随地都不想我认真工作——又想被操了？”

张艺心倒也不避讳自己的欲望，坐在他身上蹭了蹭朴灿烈硬着的性器，大方地承认。

“什么叫又？你都几个月没有操我了？让我来看看你技术有没有回潮——”

她捧住朴灿烈的脸和他接吻起来，拉着他的大手攀上自己的胸脯，不大，但却很饱满，刚好能让朴灿烈握在手心里揉捏，他留记号似的沿着张艺心的嘴唇、下巴、脖子一路亲下来，埋在胸脯间用脸滚着，大口地嗅着甜腻的奶香，发着呜呜咽咽的声音，说话的时候张艺心觉得自己胸前痒痒的，浑身酥麻。

她手向后去够朴灿烈已经勃起的性器，用屁股磨蹭碾压着，挑逗之间很快便湿了起来，朴灿烈摸了一把，滑溜溜的，顺势将人放倒，卡着她的大腿根，指尖抵上花唇按摩起来，低下头埋在张艺心的胯间用唇舌挑弄起来，他一碰，对方便分泌出更多的蜜液，哼哼唧唧的，揪着他的头发，仅仅是用舌头，张艺心便高潮了一次，喘息着让朴灿烈进来。

只要是和张艺心一起，朴灿烈的行李里一定会有安全套，此时他麻利地找出来为自己戴上，但总觉得不能这么快就便宜了张艺心，于是他将性器顶端抵在了幽深狭窄的穴口处，时不时地往里戳一下，就是舍不得整根放进去，这可急坏了张艺心，问他到底想干嘛。

“你趁我不在的时候，到底收了你那个男同学多少好处？”

朴灿烈半开玩笑半认真地问，总是吊着张艺心胃口又不进去的架势让对方很是不满意。

“什么呀？”

“他刚才还给你买草莓呢，你是不是经常收人家东西吃？”

张艺心噗嗤一声笑出来，她觉得朴灿烈肤浅又没有安全感的样子可太好玩儿了，她扭了扭屁股，自己将对方的性器放进身体里，里面紧的像处女似的，夹的朴灿烈骂了一声。

“我是经常收人家东西吃啊——但是我最喜欢吃什么，你还不知道吗？”

听闻这句话，朴灿烈心中一颗悬起的石头才终于落了地，本来因为两人身份的原因，他也不想管张艺心这么紧的，但谁叫他的小公主人见人爱呢，稍微放松下警惕，就会有臭男生趁虚而入，他现在觉得当初同意张艺心来国外读书真的是太大意了。

虚荣心稍微得到满足后，两人终于肯进入了正题，朴灿烈抱着张艺心操弄着她像是从未被开过苞的小穴，因为太久没做，她的身体显得格外敏感，每次顶弄都忍不住要收缩一阵，这让朴灿烈觉得十分难以进攻，生怕自己还没插两下就射了出来，张艺心的小床窄窄的，木质的结构也给人一种很不结实的错觉，他们没办法像往常一样地疯玩，因为朴灿烈时时刻刻担心动作太大，本就咯吱咯吱作响的小床会因此散架塌在地上。

他将张艺心的腿架在自己的肩膀上，以一种更为传统和深入的姿势进入对方的身体，脸埋在她的胸脯间留下密密麻麻深色的吻痕，操弄地对方淫水一股接着一股往外溅出来，哑着嗓子带着哭腔求他轻一点——果然，一百次的视频通话也比不了真真实实地操上张艺心一次，朴灿烈这么觉得。

尽管张艺心不想放后准鸽子，但最后她还是错过了对方的演出，理由很简单，都是因为家中来长辈探望她了，她得好好招待才行。

The end.


End file.
